Joyeux Noël, Détective!
by steph65
Summary: Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Après une longue absence, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS de Noël (pardon s'il arrive avec un peu de retard) qui pourrait se situer en saison 3 ou 4.


Beckett apposa sa signature sur le rapport qu'elle venait de finir, avant de fermer le dossier et de le poser sur la pile. Avant de s'attaquer au suivant, elle prit sa tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée, mais réalisa que celle-ci était vide. Elle posa son stylo, et se dirigea vers la salle de pause, tasse en main, pour se préparer une nouvelle dose de son breuvage préféré. Pendant un instant, le chuchotement de la machine expresso résonna dans le silence du poste.

En cette veille de Noël, il avait régné toute la journée une ambiance bruyante, joyeuse et festive. Mais en fin de journée, les lieux s'étaient peu à peu vidés de leurs occupants, partis fêter le réveillon en famille, comme le voulait la tradition.

Et ce soir, Beckett respectait _sa_ tradition à elle, qui était d'assurer la permanence de Noël, tandis que tout le monde faisait la fête comme il se doit, chez eux, auprès de leurs proches. Ses collègues lui étaient reconnaissants de se porter volontaire chaque année, et ne manquaient pas de l'en remercier chaleureusement à chaque fois. Ils pensaient peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une belle preuve d'abnégation, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cela n'avait rien d'un sacrifice à ses yeux. C'était juste parce que Noël n'avait pas la même signification pour elle que pour eux. Là ou ils ne voyaient que partage et joie, elle ne ressentait que solitude et affliction. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Personne ne savait.

Personne ne savait que lorsque tombaient les premiers flocons de neige, et que cette frénésie qui précède Noël s'emparait de tout le monde, c'était pour elle comme si une véritable chape de plomb s'abattait sur ses épaules, sur sa poitrine, tellement lourde qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer. Personne ne savait que tandis qu'autour d'elle, tout le monde souriait, riait, plaisantait, elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler aussi parfois. Personne ne savait qu'un jour de janvier 1999, elle avait mis Noël dans une boîte, en même temps que toutes les décorations, pour ne plus jamais la rouvrir depuis. Tous les ans à cette période, une profonde tristesse s'abattait sur elle et, encore plus que tout le reste de l'année, l'absence de sa mère se faisait cruellement ressentir. Un vide d'autant plus grand que son père, de son côté, était parti s'enfermer dans sa cabane. Sa tradition à lui. Alors plutôt que de se retrouver seule chez elle, elle préférait rester ici, et veiller sur toutes ces familles, qui dehors, célébraient Noël, chacun à leur manière.

Son café avait fini de couler. Elle prit sa tasse, et repartit à son bureau. Il était plus de minuit, et le téléphone restait silencieux. Peut-être que même les criminels fêtaient Noël. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait assez de rapports à finir pour s'occuper une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle allait se remettre au travail lorsqu'elle entendit le tintement familier de l'ascenseur s'arrêtant à l'étage. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait donc venir à cette heure avancée, et surtout le soir de Noël ? Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu la visite de qui que soit la nuit du réveillon. Elle se leva donc pour aller voir de quoi il retournait et au détour du couloir, tomba nez à nez avec son mystérieux visiteur.

\- Castle ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici ce soir, lui qui, depuis une bonne semaine, lui rebattait les oreilles avec tous les préparatifs de sa grande soirée familiale traditionnelle qui devait, semble-t-il, durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il s'était d'ailleurs éclipsé en début d'après-midi, sous prétexte qu'il lui restait encore quelques cadeaux à acheter, et des tonnes de choses à préparer pour que tout soit absolument parfait. À cette heure-ci, elle l'imaginait soit encore à table à engloutir les derniers morceaux de dinde, soit en train de déballer ses cadeaux avec une excitation digne de celle d'un gamin de 6 ans. Mais au lieu de ça, il était là, au milieu du poste, le sourire aux lèvres et…un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête !

\- Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec Martha et Alexis, en train de boire du lait de poule et d'ouvrir vos paquets ?

\- J'en garde quelques-uns pour demain. Il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir ! Quant à Mère et Alexis, à l'heure où je vous parle, elles sont déjà dans les bras de Morphée. La faute au lait de poule justement...Ma chère mère a eu la main un peu lourde sur l'eau-de-vie en le préparant.

\- Visiblement, il n'a pas eu le même effet soporifique sur vous, dit Beckett en faisant demi-tour pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Aucun risque. Je suis trop excité, répondit Castle en la suivant. C'est Noël ! S'exclama-t-il. Qui peut arriver à dormir un soir pareil ?

\- La plupart des adultes, Castle. Mais je sais que c'est inconcevable pour le grand enfant que vous êtes, se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par une grimace et s'assit avant d'enchaîner :

\- Après qu'elles soient montées se coucher, j'étais en train de ranger la cuisine, et...j'ai pensé à vous. Je me suis dit que personne ne doit être seul le soir de Noël. Alors...me voilà ! Et je ne suis pas venu les mains vides, dit-il en posant un sac sur le bureau, à côté de la tasse à café de Beckett, café qui devait être froid désormais.

Elle le regarda en sortir deux boîtes en plastique.

\- Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour ça, mais…je vous ai apporté quelques morceaux de dinde. Ah, et j'ai réussi à sauver quelques biscuits d'une horrible noyade dans le lait de poule.

\- Il ne fallait pas, Castle.

\- Je voulais prendre une bouteille de vin pour accompagner tout ça, mais finalement, je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée parce que, réveillon ou pas, vous êtes en service.

\- Comme quoi vous pouvez être adulte parfois, et respecter les règles, se moqua-t-elle de nouveau.

Comme pour la faire mentir, Castle lui répondit par une autre grimace.

\- Mangez tant que c'est encore un peu chaud, dit-il en se levant et en prenant la tasse de Beckett. Je vais nous préparer du café.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Beckett le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de pause. Lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes plus tard, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, Beckett avait mangé les quelques morceaux de viande apporté par Castle, et finissait la dernière bouchée de purée de patates douces qui les accompagnait.

\- C'était délicieux, Castle, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il reprenait place à ses côtés.

\- Ravi que ça vous ait plu.

Ils savourèrent les biscuits en buvant leur café et en discutant. Castle commença par lui rapporter dans le détail la soirée qu'il avait passé avec Martha et Alexis, lui faisant la liste des cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Puis il lui raconta une multitude d'anecdotes sur ses Noëls précédents, comment, tous les ans, une fois le repas terminé, ils avaient pour habitude de s'installer tous les trois devant la télévision, avec un énorme saladier de pop-corn et du chocolat chaud, pour visionner des films. Comment, blottis sous une couverture, serrés les uns contre les autres comme des petits pois, ils regardaient tour à tour « It's a wonderful life », « Le Grinch » et « Miracle sur la 34ème rue ». Souriante et détendue, Beckett l'écoutait, et riait même parfois à ses bêtises. Il alla leur refaire du café et elle se remit au travail. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, et...la nuit passa ainsi, sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte. Au petit matin, Castle regarda sa montre.

\- Il est temps que je rentre, dit-il en se levant. Avant qu'Alexis ne mange toutes les friandises que le Père Noël aura déposé dans ma chaussette.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se leva à son tour pour le raccompagner.

\- À très bientôt, Beckett,

\- À demain, répondit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et qu'il y pénétrait.

\- Merci, Castle.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour...cette soirée.

\- Joyeux Noël, Détective ! Sourit-il avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

En retournant à son bureau, Beckett se dit que peu importait ce que lui réservait les jours, ou les semaines à venir. Elle venait de passer une soirée agréable avec un ami qui, l'espace de quelques heures au moins, avait réussi à lui faire oublier son chagrin. _Joyeux Noël,_ avait-il dit. Elle réalisa que cette nuit, d'une certaine manière, elle venait de fêter Noël à nouveau.


End file.
